


How to spent an evening after work (Or how Matt and Karen re-find each other)

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: Karen doesn't want to go home alone and so Foggy decides, that they need some drinks. They end up at Josie's very drunken. But sometimes drunkeness leads to false questions and blindness. And then blindness leads to a fall, which will change your live.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	How to spent an evening after work (Or how Matt and Karen re-find each other)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello back :)  
> Actually i wanted to post this chapter several days ago, but it took me so long to write it, even though it's not very long. I blame my exams. And because of said exams it'll probably take me some time to write the next chapters.  
> For now, I hope you'll like this chapter. The particular storyline will be continued with the third chapter.  
> Thanks for reading :)  
> I do not own daredevil or the characters. All rights belong to Marvel and Netflix. I do not make money with writing this.

“So Mr. Crawley, I hope we could help you. I will talk to my partner and as soon as we have more information, I will give you a call!”, Foggy placed the phone on his desk after he had finished the conversation with their newest client.  
He stood up and adjusted his tie and jacket before he left his office. It was late in the evening, but the friends still had paperwork to do. Foggy walked into the small kitchen of their new office and boiled some water for coffee. Karen sat in the room next to him and watched him through the opened door. She already had finished her research, but didn’t left. Foggy filled two cups of coffee, walked to Karen, handed her one and sat down across from her. She smiled thankfully and took a long sip.  
“Why don’t you go home?”, Foggy asked with a polite smile: “We can take care of ourselves."  
Karen smiled wider. It was an honest smile, she was happy to work with Foggy and Matt again.  
“I know this, Mr. Nelson”, she said: “but I like to be here. To be with you. It’s so cold and lonely at my place, you know? I prefer staying here than going home.”  
“Then why don’t you go party-ing? Or just drinking? You prefer wasting your time at our depressing office instead of having fun?”, Foggy asked with played seriousness in his voice.  
“Uhm…”, Karen hesitated: “I guess?”  
“Matt?”, suddenly Foggy stood up and walked to the closed door to his right, where Matt’s office room was. He opened the door hastily and walked in. Matt sat at his desk and was recording a plea. He raised his eyebrows as Foggy walked in and pushed the stop button on his recorder with a slightly annoyed sigh.  
“Matt!”, Foggy repeated: “Our young, beautiful female colleague doesn’t want do go home and so she stays here. Can you believe it? She stays here in our shabby and dark office instead of having fun!”,Foggy said loudly, pointing to the half-painted grey walls and the dirty brush on the floor.  
Matt shrugged helplessly: “So what do you want me to do?”  
“Are you serious, Matthew? We go out drinking this night! Drinking until we don’t even remember our names!”, Foggy turned to the opened door again: “Karen, grab your stuff. This is going to be the best night of our lives!”  
*  
They arrived at Josie’s just a few minutes later. Foggy was in his best after-work mood and persuaded Karen to play a game of pool while drinking Vodka. Every time points were made all of them had to drink a shot. It only took them three games to be sauced as hell.  
After the fourth round Karen handed Matt her cue with a challenging smile.  
“Well, Devil-boy, because you can’t fool us anymore, you have to play with us! Just show us your super powers again!”, said Karen.  
Matt took the cue reluctantly but then he aimed and scored.  
“Ya know I’ll still beat the shit outta you, right?”, said Foggy, a little too loud and a little to happy as he always was.  
“You know, I’m blind; right? You can’t just beat a blind man.”, Matt laughed.  
“Didn’t we had that talk before?”, Karen rolled her eyes in played annoyance: “And we all know how capable of playing pool you are! Look what you just did!”  
Matt smiled, but then aimed and shot again. The ball ran directly into the hole.  
“It’s all about the colors and numbers, Karen.”, Matt said widely grinning: “I don’t know what I just hit. Hope it wasn’t the eight again!”  
Actually it was the eight. From that moment on, they added a rule to their little drinking game: every time Matt hit the eight, they drank. Not that it helped their case, they just became even more drunk.  
But after a while the game started to bore them and they went over to a game of truth and dare, just like high school kids.  
The three colleagues sat on their regular table and played their game, while drinking even more alcohol, meanwhile they reached the point of whiskey.  
They were in a happy mood. They didn’t had that much fun in a long time, not since Fisk had started to ruin their lives, not since Matt had told Karen and not since Foggy had written a funeral speech, just in case they would have found Matt in the debris of Midland Circle.  
“Dare!”, Matt exhaled during the laugher.  
“Oh man”, Foggy rolled his eyes: “you never pick truth! You’re boring!”  
Matt sighed in played desperate to make fun of Foggy, he added: “I’m way too drunk to pick truth!”  
“So you have to!”, Karen yelled in a happy tone: “Let us know what drunken-Matt thinks!”  
Matt sighed in agreement and took another sip of his whiskey, He sat across from both Karen and Foggy, his tie opened, fiddling with the line of his cane. He’d need it this night, unless Foggy or Karen would take him home safely.  
“Well”, Foggy began: “You and this cute waitress…What happened?”  
‘No!’, Matt thought: ‘Every question, except from this!’ He whined in his mind: ‘Please, Foggy, ask me about my dad, about being an orphan or losing your sight at nine! Hell, ask me about Daredevil and Fisk, about Stick or Elektra, but not about a current romance! Karen will hate me! She will never love me again!'  
The dark haired man flushed and his breathing increased a little. He seemed to struggle finding the right words.  
Foggy noticed how uncomfortable Matt suddenly was. And to his surprise, even Karen’s face turned red. She eyed Matt now, waiting for an answer, while she bit her lips. Foggy haven’t seen her doing this for quite a while now; since Fisk were finally locked up and their business worked out well.  
Damn, Foggy hit a spot. He thought they were over being a couple.  
“Uhm…”, Foggy began hesitating: “You don’t have to answer! It was stupid to ask, it’s your business, right?”  
“Ugh, no”, Matt hesitated as well: “We actually never had a date. She asked, more than once, but it just didn’t feel right to say yes.”  
“Wow, that’s great, buddy!, Foggy said underneath a relieved breath: “I mean, it’s not, but… it’s great to see you connecting with people again. And that you finally make good decisions about girls, too!”  
Matt broke into laugher and Foggy followed. Only Karen kept calm and just smiled politely.  
Damn, that spot was well-chosen.  
“So who’s next?”, Foggy asked, trying to deviate the blonde woman.  
“Sorry, Fog, but I think I call it a night. I’m tired and we all had too much alcohol this night. Karen seems tired as well.”, Matt said, tilting his head towards Karen.  
He stood up from his chair and unfolded his cane.  
“Shall I bring you home?”, asked Foggy: “You look so damaged. I don’t think I can let you by yourself.”  
Matt grinned and took his jacket; it had become cold lately.  
“Thanks, I’m fine, Foggy.”, he responded.  
He said goodbye to Karen and Foggy and left the bar seconds later. Even though, he ran into two chairs and one stranger just on his way out of the shabby local, Matt didn’t ask his friends for help. He knew if Foggy would bring him home, he’d ask him more questions. Question he didn’t want to answer, just like drunken Foggy would always do. And if Karen would bring him home…Well, she probably wouldn’t. Things were so messed up between the two of them. They haven’t been alone just the two of them since the FBI tried to kill Karen in the church. And every time, Foggy would left just for a short moment, they would fall quiet. Matt couldn’t even imagine Karen taking him home.  
As he finally reached the entry, he walked out and then stopped walking. It was dark. Not outside, well it probably was, it was after 2 a.m., but that wasn’t the big deal. It was dark in Matt’s head. No world on fire, no sounds from the upper-east side, not the whiff of alcohol in the air, even though he stood directly in front of a bar. Nothing. Matt blamed the alcohol, but it didn’t change anything for now: he was blind and would struggle with getting home, even though he had his cane. He just wasn’t used to navigate drunk and alone.  
Suddenly the door behind him opened.  
“Matt!”, Karen said surprised: “You’re still here! Why are you still here?”  
Matt turned around shocked; he hadn’t heard her footsteps. He didn’t even recognize the voice at first.  
Karen noticed, that something wasn’t okay: “Hey Matt, everything’s alright? You seem so disoriented.”  
Matt chuckled, more at ease now: “Well, yes Karen, I’m blind. I’m always disoriented-”  
“No, you’re not!”, Karen responded chuckling: “You always know where to go!”  
“Not with that much alcohol involved.”, Matt explained: “Under the influence of alcohol, I’m an even worse blind man than a blind man without heightened senses. I’m just not used to feel literally nothing.”  
Karen gave him a concerned face, even though he couldn’t see it.  
“I can go, ask Foggy to bring you home, if you want me to do so.”, Karen offered.  
“Actually”, Matt began: “I didn’t ask Foggy on purpose. Can’t tell why, I think I just wanted to find my path all alone.”  
“But you’re staying here for twenty minutes now.”, the blonde said.  
Twenty minutes?! Really? What did he do all the time? Trying to hear anything? To recover?  
He formed a shy smile with his lips and then opened his mouth as if he wanted to say anything. He closed his moth but then…  
“Would you mind taking me home?”, the words came out before he could even think about not saying them. Shit.  
“Uhm, yes!”, Karen was surprised as well, but she couldn’t refuse her blind friend to help to get home safely.  
So she reached out for her colleague’s hand and placed it on her elbow genuinely, just like she did so many times before, but it never felt so strange and so wrong.  
As she started walking, she noticed Matt walked slower than usual. She took it as a sign, that her friend was really struggling with easy tasks at the moment .It broke her heart to see how the devil of Hell’s Kitchen struggled with finding his home. She would never let him drink so much again.  
Wait, what? Did she just decide to take care of Matt Murdock, the devil of hell’s Kitchen, for the rest of her life? Hell, what was she thinking? What if he didn’t want her in his life anymore! What if- did that mean, she wanted him in hers?! What the heck was the alcohol doing with her brain at the moment?!  
-Crack-  
“Matt!”, Karen yelled.  
She had forgotten to announce him a step and he had stumbled over it. Now the young lawyer was laying on the sidewalk, dizzy and with a big laceration on the forehead.  
“Oh my gosh, Matt!”, the blonde repeated and kneeled down next to her friend, who was trying to sit up again.  
“I’m so sorry! I forgot, that you’re…that you’re…blind…”, the last words came only as a whisper.  
Matt sat up straight and tilted his head in her direction. His sunglasses laid next to him on the ground and Karen could see his non-focusing eyes. She hadn’t seen his eyes in a long time and suddenly she realized how much she has missed them.  
He reached for the laceration on his forehead and made a grimace of pain. He sighed loudly.  
Again Karen tried to apologize: “I’m so sorry! I feel so bad! It was my fault, please forgive me! I promise I’ll be more careful! Matt say something!”  
The dark haired man only chuckled, blood rushing down his face: “Karen, it’s okay. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have drunk so much.”  
“But-“, Karen tried, but was interrupted by her devilish friend:“No! Don’t blame yourself! It was absolutely and only my fault. Okay?”  
She nodded.  
“Did you just nod?”, Matt asked after a second.  
“YES! Jeez, what’s wrong with me tonight?”, Karen said, raising her voice.  
Both Matt and Karen fell into laugher, after a while Matt tried to get up again, after he had reached vainly for his glasses until Karen finally gave them to him.  
As he finally stood beside her again, one hand on her elbow, she examined the laceration on his face.  
“It’s not that bad”, Karen said: “But it’s still better to stitch it up. I’ll accompany you to the ER.”  
Suddenly Matt shook his head heavily: “No, I don’t go to hospitals, I hate them. Bad experiences, you know? I’m gonna stitch myself up.”  
The blonde woman chuckled at this thought.  
“Matt, you’re blind. I mean really blind tonight. You can’t just do this by yourself. Let me help you; if you don’t want me to bring you to the ER, I will stitch your face up. Let me do this please, to make up for my mistakes.”  
Matt nodded softly: “But only if you stop saying it was your fault. It wasn’t, Karen, really.”  
‘This man is too gentle’, thought Karen, but didn’t object.  
*  
They arrived at Matt’s place very soon. After Matt let them in, he went to the couch and laid down, his whole body was in pain from the alcohol and his fall, his head was pulsing, blood still running down his face and he had the spins again.  
Karen went to get the first aid kit. After she returned she sat down across from her friend and began cleaning the wound.  
After she finally finished her work, she just kept sitting across from her friend. She had taken off his glasses to stitch his face and now she was looking into his amber-colored eyes again, which seemed to focus on a point far away from them.  
Matt noticed Karen’s intense gaze and tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes slowly.  
“I like watching your eyes.”, Karen admitted very quiet.  
“I know”, Matt responded even quieter: “But it’s not fair, that I can’t see yours. I would love them, Karen, as much as I love you.”  
Suddenly everything became so silent. For like forever they only sat across from each other, she watched him. She didn’t flush. She didn’t say a word. She didn’t even breathe.  
Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Softly and gentle like they had kissed before, a long time ago, that also felt like forever ago.  
They have changed. They knew things about each other, they did things, they weren’t proud of. They had crossed lines. They went through hell together. They had lost and found each other. They had forgiven each other. They never stopped loving each other, but most important: were meant for each other.


End file.
